Lost Memories
by FuyuShirotsuki
Summary: Liliko, is Killua's childhood When he goes off to Heaven's Arena at six years of age, he leaves Lily Lily leaves one year and a half after him Killua returned two years later, only to get brainwashed by Michiyo, Gon's childhood friend, leaves Gon and Mito after he gets Gon, being injured couldn't remember Who are Liliko and Michiyo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is a new story. I'll show you my OCs so, Enojoy!**

**OC**  
**Michiyo (Chiyo) Takanashi**  
**12**  
**Female**  
**Personality: Nice, loving, sensitive. Neat, proud, adventurous.**  
**Nen Type: Specialist**  
**B-Day: March 3**  
**Weapons: Sword**  
**Status: Hunter since 9(learned nen and stuff), Royal princess, Liliko's cousin**  
**Fav. Color: Gray**  
**Looks: Knee-length, dark purple hair, curls at ends, bangs on the right, hair tied in high green eyes. A strapless a-cut mimi dress, white, with a blue bow on the top. A gray, sleeveless jean jacket, a blue finger-less glove on left hand. Faded, gray, short-shorts, ontop of black leggings. A belt that holds the sword, on the right. Gray flats.**

**OC**  
**Liliko (Lily) Takanashite**  
**12**  
**Female**  
**Personality: Nice, gentle, loving, proud, adventurous, fierce.**  
**Nen Type: Specialist**  
**B-Day: August 27**  
**Weapons: Sword**  
**Status: Hunter since 9****(learned nen and stuff)**, Royal princess, Michiyo's cousin  
**Fav. Color: Blue**  
**Looks: Floor-length, light pink, hair. Curls at ends, bangs on right, usually in a bun. Bright green eyes. A white, translucient, ankle-length skirt, long slits on the sides, hangs off of the hips.. Black short-shorts under-neath. Left, gray, finger-less glove. A dark blue sports bra under a loose, light blue cover up that stops right below the ribs, showing the stomach. A belt that holds her sword, the right. Light blue flats.**

* * *

_**Now! Those are my two wonderful OCs. I don't own HXH or any other anime, don't sue me. Story might be Mary-sue.**_

_**Let's get started, Hit it, Lily! Chiyo!**_

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

_Michiyo's P.O.V._

"Gon! Gon!" Aunt Mito cried, she looked at me, "Chiyo, once the doctors are here, tell me what happened, okay?" I nodded guiltily. Once the doctors arrived, Mito-san led me to her room and we sat down on her bed. Mito-san looked at me gently, "Now, what happened?" she asked.

I started out hesitantly, "Me and Gon were exploring, like always, but this time... there was a stranger. He was after me. The guy told Gon to hand me over, but Gon refused. The man hit Gon, all because of me. It was alll my fault. All of it," I finished, guilt tugging at my heart. 'If only I stayed in the castle, if I did, then Gon would have never've been injured.' "Gon's right though. We will never give you to some stranger, evn if our lives depend on it," Mito-san said.

"Now, let's go and see how Gon is." I nodded and followed Mito-san out of her room slowly. We entered the room that Gon was currently in, Aunt Mito asked the head doctor,"How is he?"

The doctor looked at Mito straight in the eyes and answered, "He will heal, but he hit his head pretty hard. He lost most of his memories, when he wakes up we'll find out if he can remember you both or not." '_It's all my fault._' I thought. Just thinking about how much pain Gon had went through to protect me brought tears to my eyes, soon I was a sobbing mess. "Aunt Mito," I choked out. "I'm going downstairs, okay?" Aunt Mito nodded, so I went downstairs, but I didn't stop there. I went out of the house, once I was far enough, I ran to the village. I ran to the docks and got on a boat that would take me to my country.

I huddled at a dark corner of the ship and sat on the wooden planks. I hugged my knees, my shoulders were racked with sobs. Only one thing repeated in my mind, it echoed, guilt was eating at my heart, '_It's all my fault._' I was eight.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Liliko's P.O.V._

I was walking down the dark hallways of the house, or mansion, whatever. The gas lanterns lit the hallways up faintly, the gray walls looked wet, the wooden doors were everywhere.

"Kalluto?" I asked as I stopped in front of him. "Yes, Liliko?" Kalluto said looking at me. "Do you know where Killu-chan is?" I asked him.

"He'll be gone for some time. Father told him to train so he did. Killua-nii-sama told me to tell you to not follow him, and he told me to give you this," Kalluto said handing over a piece of scratch paper. I forced a smile, "Thanks for telling me, Kalluto!" I skipped down the hall, up the stairs, and into my room. I sat on my bed and unfolded the piece of paper. I was almost crying when Kalluto told me that Killua disappeared, but after I read the letter, I was fustrated and crying.

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_I need to go training, my old man told me to. I'll be gone for a while, but I will come back soon. Stay at the estate until I get back, I'll miss you._**  
**_-Killua_**

"Why didn't you at least tell me good-bye?!" I shouted at the wall. My knees gave out and I fell on the floor. "If you don't come back within a year and a half, then I'm leaving," I whispered. "I'll miss you too Killua."

Killua didn't return. I left, flying back to my country. The Zoldycks didn't stop me, but Aunt Kikyo hugged me and cried before I went. Kalluto gave me one of his kimonos, it was made from silk, it was dark blue, there were light pink, cherry blossoms spread all over it. The light pink blossoms gradually grew white nearing the top. I thanked Kalluto and left, right after giving Kalluto a light hug. I was seven.

* * *

_**7 years old**_

_Michiyo's P.O.V._

I was back, back in my kingdom, back in Adelle. '_It's been about three years, eh? This place brings back some memories. When did I even go to Whale Island anyway?_' I couldn't remember. I just stepped into the waiting limo, telling the driver to drive off to the central palace. "Thank you, Jonah." I said to the driver, stepping out of the limo and onto the red carpet. I stood straight, head held high, hands on my stomach, it's fingers intertwined. I walked slowly but gracefully down the aisle, the fanfare going off, announcing that I was there. I walked into the palace, my butler and maid, opened the doors and escorted me to the throne room. "Thank you, Mao, Daiki." I whispered just before they opened the golden doors of the throne room.

"No, it is a pleasure to serve you after all of these years again, Mi'lady," Daiki said bowing. "The same here, Hime. I look forward to serving you again," Mao said dipping her head and curtsying. Daiki and Mao were siblings, Daiki being the older one by a year. They were about two years older than me. "Just call me Michiyo," I sighed rolling my eyes. "Got it, got it." Dai laughed. Mao smiled and said, "His highness, Lucas and His highness, Jiro are in the room. Along with Her highness, Millie and Her highness, Akira. There is also Liliko-Hime in the room. There are your siblings and Liliko-sama's siblings as well."

I groaned, "So many royal people in one room will make me die! At least Lily's there." I shifted my focus to Daiki, "Which siblings? Age also please, I forgot them."

Daiki started, "Mi'lady Liliko's siblings are, Thea-sama age two, Hikari-sama age 6, Takashi-sama age ten, and Roko-sama age eleven." I looked at him, "I remember Hikari, but Thea?" Daiki explained, "A year after you and Liliko-sama left, Thea-sama was born." I nodded, "Continue."

"Your siblings are, Yoru-sama age four, Rinko-sama age five, Kei-sama age ten," Daiki finished, "Now hurry and go in there already," I pouted but did as I was told, "Thanks Dai, Mao, but I'm sure that Lily wouldn't like you addressing her so formally." I said right before I entered the room.

I heard the door close behind me. I stared at them, they stared back. Then we broke into big grins. "Chiyo-nee!" two voices chourused, I got the air knocked out of me as two figures hugged me. "Yoru! Rin! Don't do that, I could have gotten hurt you know!" I scolded them. "Gomen," they said, rubbing the back of their necks. I sighed and got up and sat next to Lily on the velvet couch. "Nice to see you again Kei-nii, Roko, Takashi." I nodded to the older boys. They nodded back, and continued their conversation. "Nice to see you again, Hikari." I told the scarlet haired girl. "You too, Chiyo-nee," she smiled.

"Where's Thea?" I asked Lily. "Taking a nap, you took too long." Lily replied. I shrugged. "Long time no see, Dad, Mom, Auntie, Uncle." I told the four adults. They smiled warmly and hugged me. "Long time no see," they repeated.

* * *

_Liliko's P.O.V._

I looked at myself, I was wearing the kimono that Kalluto gave me. I was wearing black getas, (Traditional japanese sandals) with white socks. My hair was twisted into a side bun that my mother, Akira, insisted I do, it was held by a light purple flower ornament. I observed everyone, after all I haven't seen them since I was almost four.** (Skip this part if you want to, it only discribes them.)**

* * *

_Roko_: Pink hair with black tips, hair curls at the ends. Green eyes. A dark gray dress shirt that had two buttons un-done. A red, loose tie and black slacks, black loafers.

_Takash_i: Curly, black hair. His eyes were blue with hints of green. A light blue dress shirt, not tucked into white slacks. Takashi had a black tie. White loafers.

_Hikari_: Straight, shoulder-length, scarlet hair. Blue eyes that glittered with exitement. A cream dress with no sleeves. It had a flower design on it, in black. The skirt part was white and had gray miniture flowers on it. White and black lace flats.

_Kei_: Messy, blonde hair. Green eyes. A black dress shirt with a white and blue striped tie that hung loosely. Black slacks with a white belt, the front of the shirt was tucked in. Black loafers.

_Michiyo_: Her dark purple hair matched her victorian dress, her bright green eyes were sparkling. Her hair was down instead of up this time though. The dress was all purple except for the last layer,(second) it was gray. The dress had petal sleeves and a bow resting on her hip. She had black flats.

_Rinko_: Wavy, blonde hair, reaches her elbows. Hazel eyes. A red, silk, mini-dress. It had a black bow on her back. The dress ruffled a little and was flowy. She had red flats.

_Yoru_: Messy, indigo hair. Dark brown eyes. A white dress shirt, tucked into a black pair of slacks, that had a brown belt attached. He had a dark blue tie, and his black rimmed glasses made him look more mature.

_Father_: Straight, black hair, pulled back with a bit of gel. His blue eyes were clear. He wore a regular tux, black and white. He had black leather loafers to go with it.

_Mother_: Curly, pinkish red hair. It reached her waist, her green eyes twinkled in the light. She wore a dark teal victorian dress. It had ruffles and frills here and there, the dress hugged her waist and started to flow outwards at the hips. The teal part was short enough to show a good 15 inches of black silk under. Her shoes were black heels.

_Aunt Millie_: Indigo, wavy hair. It reached just pass her shoulders, her green eyes also twinkled. A fancy, black dress. It had ruffles in the front, starting right below the bow on her waist. This dress also flowed out at her hips. She had black heels with a small white bow in the front.

_Uncle Lucas_: Messy, blonde hair, he didn't use gel at all. His brown eyes were overflowing with kindness. He wore a tux too, black and white. He had brown leather loafers though.

'_Seems the same to me._' I sighed inwardly.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ 11 years old**

_Liliko's P.O.V._

Chiyo and I sat down on the couch across from the man. "What is it Netero?" Chiyo asked. Netero rubbed his beard. "I want you both to help out in this year's Hunter Exam." 1...2...3... "What?!" Chiyo and I screamed. The chairman laughed, "Don't worry, you'll be in disguise. Those applicants will only think that you are helpers. You can both change your appearance, so no one would find out. You are both good at acting also." I sighed and looked at Chiyo. We nodded and said at the same time, "Okay, but on one condition."

The chairman leaned forward, "Oh, and what might that condition be?" I spoke up, "We will be able to go through the applicants to see who is participating, while we're doing that we can sort it so that you won't have to." Chiyo held my arm tightly. "Ho, ho, ho, that sounds like a very good deal. I agree with your condition," Netero agreed. "You need your hunter card to enter the room though," Chiyo flashed hers, "We always have them,"

"Go on then."

I looked through the applicants, I got last names O-Z. Chiyo got last names A-N. I went through my stack, making everything in alphebetical order, Chiyo copied. Chiyo suddenly gasped and gripped my arm so hard. "Look." she whispered to me. I looked at the application in her hand, more rather I looked at the name. The name was no other than... Gon Freecss. I gripped her shoulder until she calmed down. I still remember the name from when Chiyo was yakking about her years on Whale Island, I'm so glad that I listened. "It's alright Chiyo. We will look different, we will act different, and we can avoid him if we wanted to." I told her, then added, "We can even use different shampoo from now till the exam to change our smell."

She nodded slowly and placed it back in the pile. She started to sort the others.

Once I reached a certain letter, I gasped. I could feel the tears, but I refused to let them fall. I gripped the application so hard that I might have broke it if Chiyo didn't stop me. "What is it?" she asked gently. After she looked at the name on the application, she patted my back soothingly.

Killua. Killua was participating in the exam.

"The person that I left and you left are going to be in the exam?" I said hoarsely. Chiyo smiled sadly, "It seems like it..." We were only eleven.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

_Michiyo's P.O.V._

We showered once more and got ready. I no longer smelled like vanilla, I now smelled like roses. Lily didn't smell like strawberries anymore, but now she smelled like roses too. We changed into our clothes. Lily was in a kimono that was black with pink butterflies. She put in crystal blue color contacts, and dyed her hair black, temporarily. She put on her black getas and white socks. She put her hair into a bun, and held it there with blue butterfly ornaments.

I put on a baggy, red, jacket with a hood, under it was a black tank top. I wore a black skort, and red flats. I put in brown color contacts, and temporarily dyed my hair black also. I put my long hair into a braid. I grabbed two skateboards, a black one and a red one.

There was a knock on the door."Are you girls ready? It's abut time to show up and start the exam." "Yeah, we're done Satotz," Lily said, opening the door. "From now on I will be Yume." Lily said. I thought of a name easily, "I'll be Arisu." Satotz nodded. "We should be going now, Yume, Arisu." and he lead the way towards the dark tunnel.

* * *

**Hey, that was boring wasn't it? Well next chap will be when the real story starts. Sorry for making my characters Mary-Sue and making this chap so boring. Next chap is when they meet like for real.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter, thank you Lani0108, KHMugiwaraRocks15, neko-chan405, Transcient Sonata, DXMidnightxMoonXD, Air Traveling, and my guest for reviewing. My thanks to favoriters, neko-chan405, campy-chan, Lani0108, and KHMugiwaraRocks15. My followers, thank you, DXMidnightxMoonXD, Lani0108, neko-chan405, KHMugiwaraRocks15, and campy-chan.**

**Don't own HXH!**

* * *

_Nobody's P.O.V._

A annoying sound rang through the dark tunnel, once everyone's attention was captured, the sound muted. The wall rose, showing two young girls and a man with lavender hair, the man didn't have a mouth. "The reception is over, just to be sure, you can injure yourself or die in this exam. If anyone thinks they are not ready then they may leave through the elevator," the man said. "No one? Okay then, may the exam start." The man started walking.

The girl, Arisu, placed the two skateboards on the ground. She put her foot on the red board and pushed off. The other girl, Yume, did the same on the black skateboard. All of the applicants started walking behind, it soon became faster.

**_Killua's and Gon's minds_**

**_'I think I've seen that girl before... but where?'_**

* * *

_Liliko's P.O.V._

"Count is okay. 404 participants in the first round." Satotz said. He started walking faster and faster. '_Hey! think of little kimono girl here!_' I shouted in my mind. Soon people were running. '_Sucks for them~!_'

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Satotz. I am in charge of the first round, so I must lead you to the second round,"Satotz said. "The second round...? Does that mean that..." a ninja looking guy said. "The first round has already began," Satotz clarified. "These two young girls beside me are helpers. They will only help when they think the situation really needs help. If you mistreat them or look down on them, you will be disqualified. Hunters don't judge people by their looks, if you do that then you cannot be a Hunter."

"I cannot tell you when or where we will arrive, you will just have to be content with following me for the time being, if you can follow me the whole way, then you pass the first round." Satotz told the crowd. Everything was pretty much silent after that, except for the few conversations that were going on. "Arisu, let's go to the back." Arisu gave me a puzzled look, "Why?" I rolled my eyes slightly then hissed, "So that people won't kill my head, they're about to. They're staring at me as though I'm another species!" Arisu nodded and slowed down, we effectively got to the back of the group.

But the thing that we weren't expecting was...

_Lily's and Chiyo's Minds_

'_Gon!_'  
'_Killua!_'  
'**_It can't be!_**'

* * *

_Gon's P.O.V._

I was talking to Killua, but the two girls from before showed up. They looked in our direction and their faces were filled with suprise. I waved at them, grinning my grin, "Hi! My name is Gon!" I ran over to them, dragging Killua along. "And this is Killua! You are the two who were right next to Satotz-san, right? What are your names?" I asked them. The girl in red seemed familiar, like I know her, but I'm sure that I have never seen her before.

The girl in a kimono answered first, "Nice to meet you too, my name is Yume, my friend's name is Arisu. And yes, we are the helpers." I nodded. "Killua, introduce yourself!" I scolded him. Killua slowly raised his head to the two girls. "My name is Killua," he uttered. I sweat-dropped, "Killua! you can do better than that!" Killua squeezed my arm and whispered, "We need to talk. Alone."

"Sorry, but we have to talk about something important, we'll be right back." I told Yume and Arisu. We ran forward but to the left as well.

"What is it, Killua?" I asked him. "I feel like I know the girl in the kimono, Yume. I feel like I know her but I know that I haven't seen her before," Killua answered. I furrowed my eyebrows, "That's what's happening to me too, except I feel like I know Arisu though, not Yume." Killua shook his head, "This is just plain weird. Maybe if we spend more time with them we'll be able to figure it out." he suggested. "Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

_Michiyo's P.O.V._

"Why did we have to bump into them now?" I moaned. "Chiyo," Lily whispered. I nodded for her to continue. "When Gon talks to you, I'll handle it. When Killua talks, can you handle it for me?" I glanced at Lily and agreed, "I will, we're cousins, I'll always be there." Lily gave me a small smile. "Same here," she laughed. "Shhh! The boys are coming back!" I hissed. That made Lily shut up.

_Killua's P.O.V._

Gon and I ran back to the two girls, we saw Yume laughing, Arisu hissing after seeing us sixteen feet away, and Yume shutting up. We reached the girls as they started up a _HUGE_ set of stairs. Yume jumped off of her skateboard, while Arisu flipped off of hers. Arisu grabbed the two boards and tucked them under her arm.

We started running up the stairs, following them. Halfway up, Gon asked me, "Killua, why do you want to be a hunter?" Yume, who was beside Gon, glanced at me. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed sadness, hurt, betrayal, but there was a spark of hope in there. I opened my mouth to answer, but instead a unknown memory flashed into my mind.

**~Memory~**

**_A four year old girl with light pink hair hopped over to me. She grinned, then looked at me seriously. She sat in front of me and met my gaze. "Ne, Killu-chan." she said. "Yeah, Lily? What is it?" I asked the girl, that I now knew as Lily. "You'll never leave me, right?" she asked my five year old self. She had a frown on her face. The small me laughed and stated, "I'll never leave if you don't want me to. If I have too, then I'll tell you and say good-bye personally." The younger me ruffled Lily's mid-back hair. Lily smiled and hugged the mini-me. "Promise!" she demanded, raising her pinky. The small me did the same and their fingers inter-locked, the two did a small chant and let go of the other's finger. They both grinned wildly. "Race you to the front gates!" He told her. She started immediately, he raced after her shouting, "Cheater!"_**

**~End~**

"Killua!" I looked to my right, where Arisu was running. '_Why is Yume running next to Gon when I think that I know her? And why is Arisu running beside me if Gon thinks he know her? Do they really know us? And that memory, who is that Lily, I don't remember her at all!_'

Without knowing it my mouth slipped out a soft and gentle murmer of, "Lily..." I snapped out of my daze to see Yume and Arisu staring at me shocked, but they quickly hid their expressions, but I could feel the hidden turmoil in them, their brains were turning their gears.

* * *

**How will Lily react to the slowly remembering Killua? Will Killua remember more, or will he stop remembering? Will Gon start remembering? Will Chiyo be there to deny that Lily was Killua's childhood friend? What will happen?**

**Lily and Chiyo are still 11.**


End file.
